Dragon
(These races are not 100% official. Please report to Earl before making plans with them) Both rare and powerful, Dragons are a force to be reckoned with. Dragons live in the high in the mountains where they can be at peace from the annoying races below. Although they can live for hundreds of years, gathering ancient arcane knowledge, all Dragons are prone to greed. Most elder Dragons are hidden away within the mountains themselves, hoarding entire cities of treasure. But from the fire and ash of greed and disdain, some Dragons wish to set themselves apart. Some get curious of the little ponies below, breaking away from their kin in search of something more. Physical Description Most young Dragons stand as tall as a pony with scales that widely vary in color. Spines, spikes, or fins may dot the body of a Dragon, often contrasting to the color of their scales. When a Dragon reaches adolescents, they grow a pair of wings that enable them to fly, though not as dexterous as a Pegasi or Griffon. The eyes of a Dragon often match their scales, and are well-suited for low-light conditions. Society Dragon society consists of large nests built into huge mountains, housing 5 to 10 families each. Nest leaders are often powerful, experienced adults who protect the nest with frightening efficiency. Elder Dragon leaders are almost unheard of, due to most of them breaking under greed. Even so, nests lead by Elder Dragons are as close to “settlements” as Dragon society can get. Relations Dragons are a mystery to pony kind, and are often thought of as aggressive hulking fire-breathing monsters who would destroy them on sight. Unfortunately, they are correct. Dragons see Pegasi, Earth Ponies, and Zebras as vermin. Unicorns, however, interest Dragons due to their intelligence and magical prowess. Griffons are not seen as equals, but Dragons see them as an honorable, strong race of warriors. Yet, In general, Dragons see themselves as the master race. Alignment and Religion Young Dragons who enter a civilized society find it difficult to adapt to social norms, having no concept of “Law”. Dragons usually do what they want, when they want regardless of what others think, making them Chaotic Neutral. Dragons are not known to be religious, but most Elder Dragons still pray to Hiperion, or Uranus. Some Good Dragons will adopt other gods, such as The Church of Celestia, or The Sky Queen. However, Dragons devoted to Evil will almost always follow Tartarus. Adventures Dragons who decide to adventure outside of the nest do so for greed, or simple curiosity. Fame is a rare goal for a Dragon, as it is an alien concept to them. Adventuring to help others is also quite rare since Dragons disdain almost all other races. Due to the Dragons resilient scales and dangerous breath weapon, they are usually Fighters or Barbarians. Racial Traits +3 Constitution, -2 Charisma: Dragons are resilient, but unsightly. Medium: Dragons are medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Normal Speed: Dragons have a base speed of 30ft and a flight speed of 40ft. Dragon Breath: Dragons can release a 20ft line of fire once per day that deals 1d6 points of damage /2 levels (max 10d6). All creatures within the affected area must make a Reflex saving throw to avoid taking damage. The save DC against this breath weapon is 10 + 1/2 the user's character level + the user's Constitution modifier. Those who succeed at the save take no damage from the attack. Thermic Scales: Dragons receive +1 natural armor to AC and have fire resistance 5. Gliding: Dragons can use their wings to glide, negating damage from a fall of any height and allowing 20 feet of forward travel for every five feet of descent, gliding at a speed of 40 feet with average maneuverability. Flight: Dragons are able to fully use their wings at level 1. At level 1, Dragons are clumsy (-8) at 5th they are poor (-4) average at level at 9th (-0) good at 13th (+4) and perfect at 17th (+8). Additionally, Dragons always treat Fly as a class skill. Language: Dragons begin play speaking Draconic and Common. Dragons with high Int can learn additional languages (Aside from secret languages such as Druidic)